The True Secret
by KNSJ
Summary: I lost everything in my life, there is only one place that I know my parents would want me to go. I was going to follow my dreams and make my parents proud. I was going to find who I'm and if there's anywhere I belong. This is my story and the surprising truth that I find out on the way. MaybeI'm not alone after all?Maybe someone's looking for me? But who?(I don't own camp rock.T-M
1. Chapter 1

Today I was going to be leaving school for Camp Rock. But I was not going to be going alone. I could not believe that my mother finally agreed to let me go and she was going to be the cook there. That was the only way I was able to go. I started to head to my locker and waited for my parents to come and get me. It was a tradition that they always come and get me on the last day of school.

I got into the car and my mother asked,

"How was the last day of school? Are you excited to be going to Camp Rock?"

"I am just happy that school is over. You know that I hate school. I am way so excited for camp." I said.

"Oh Mitchie! You know you are just being over dramatic. You can't hate school that much?" My father asked.

I laughed and said,

"You just don't understand dad. But,"

Before I could say anything else my father screamed to me,

"GET DOWN! DUCK!"

I shook my head at the memory. That was two weeks ago. That was the day I lost everything. I was alone now. That day was the day I lost my parents. I walked into the camp and went to the kitchen. There stood a tall rugged man. He was very handsome. He smiled to me and said,

"How can I help you? The campers do not come until tomorrow."

"I am looking for Brown. I am supposed to be here today. My name is Mitchie Torres. I am here for the cook position." I said.

"I am Brown. I hired Connie Torres for the cook position. Where is she? Are you her daughter?" He asked.

"Yes I am her daughter and my mother is not here." I said with a sad look.

"What do you mean she is not here? How did you get here then? Where is she at?" Brown asked.

"My mother is," I paused and took a deep breath and said, "My mother is dead."

Brown looked at me shocked and he had his mouth covered. He starred at me and we stood there in silence for a while. Finally he found his words and said,

"I am so sorry. When did she die? What happened? I just talked to her not that long ago."

"I know. She died two weeks ago." I paused. I did not like talking about it. It was still hard on me. I could not believe it to this day. I could see it in Brown's eye that his next question is going to be about my father. I sighed and said, "My father died with my mother. They died in a car accident."

"Oh my gosh. I am so sorry. Is there anything I could do to help you?" He asked kindly.

I could tell that Brown meant what he said when he asked me if I needed anything. There was only one thing I wanted and that was my parents but I knew that was never going to happen again.

"Well, my parents always wanted me to go for my dreams and I always wanted to come to camp rock. I was wondering if there was a way we could allow me to come." I explained to Brown.

He nodded and said,

"I think we can work something out poppet. How about you take over being the head cook and work part time and that can pay for your way to be able to come to camp rock? Would you like to do that?"

I ran up to him and hugged him. I was so excited and Brown smiled and hugged me back with a chuckle.

"I will take that as a yes."

Today was the day all the campers were coming to camp. I walked into the kitchen to see the staff at work. I walked up to Lizzy. Her true name was Elizabeth but everyone called her Lizzy for short. Lizzy smiled at me and said,

"Morning Mitchie. How are you?"

"I am good Lizzy. Is everything ready for lunch today? We are having hamburgers and homemade fries." I asked.

"Yep, Louise is working on the fries and we were waiting for you with burgers. I remember you said you have a family recipe for it." She shared.

I smiled at Lizzy and walked over to start the hamburgers. The kitchen was like a big weird family. They have took me under their wing mostly Lizzy. She had this motherly figure that everyone loved. I started to show them how to make the hamburgers. I turned around to check on the fries and saw Brown was standing there. She smiled to me and said,

"Poppet what are you doing in here? The campers are coming. Why are you not out there?"

I smiled at him. Brown had become like an uncle I always wanted. He was caring and loving. He made sure that I had everything I need when I came here. Brown placed his arm around my shoulder and started to lead me to the door. Everyone in the kitchen was watching with a smirk. They thought it was funny when Brown did this stuff.

"Now I think your staff has it under control and you are going to be going to mingle at the opening." Brown said leading me out of the kitchen.

I walked to the stage and looked around. Everyone here knew each other. They have been coming here for years. I knew no one here. I was the odd one out. I was the new kid here. I bumped into some one and turned around to be faced with,


	2. Chapter 2

I bumped into someone and turned around to be faced with a tall blonde hair girl. She gave me a glare and walked away from me with her two friends. I did not know what just happened. I didn't mean to bump into her but it seemed like she did not care.

I walked backwards to just see everything. I then bumped into someone else again. I turned and said,

"Sorry."

"It's alright. That was Tess Tyler." The girl with curly hair said.

"Really, as in TJ Tyler's daughter? Wow." I said in surprise.

I did not know that famous people kids came to Camp Rock but I guess everyone comes to camp rock.

"Yeah. That's her. I'm Caitlyn." Caitlyn said stretching her hand out to me.

"I'm Mitchie." I introduced myself.

"Nice to meet you. So is this your first time at Camp Rock?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah, I'm so excited." I said.

She smiled and we started to walk around and then I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked behind me to see Lizzy smiling at me. I turned to Caitlyn and said,

"I will be right back."

"Alright." Caitlyn said walking over to a group of people.

I turned to Lizzy and asked,

"What is it? Is everything alright?"

"This came into the fax and I thought you should look at this." She said passing me a piece of paper. I looked down and saw a list of things that had said 'Shane's allergies list'. I told Lizzy that I would take care of it and went to find Brown. He was standing by the stage talking to someone.

"Brown! We have a problem." I said walking up to him.

"What is it poppet?" Brown asked turning away from the boy.

"Did you see this?" I said handing him the paper that I was given.

Brown looked down and saw what I handed him and turned to the boy and said,

"Shane! What is this? None of this is true. I should know. I'm your damn blood family." He turned to me and said, "Don't worry about it poppet. If something like this happens or comes through again you just come to me. I will take care of it."

I nodded to Brown and walked to find Lizzy. She was waiting for me by the mess hall. I walked up to her and told her that to not worry about it.

"Thanks Mitchie. See you later." Lizzy said to me.

I found Caitlyn by a group of her friends. She introduced them to me and I found that they have known each other for a while. We heard someone scream on stage and turned to see a women trying to get everyone's attention.

"Hello campers! I'm Dee Dee." She sang her name.

"Hi Dee Dee." Everyone said.

"Here at Camp Rock we sing everything." Dee Dee said.

"Hi Dee Dee." Everyone sang.

"Very good. There are some rough patches but we will work on it before the Final Jam." Dee Dee said.

Right then two guys jumped up onto the stage and one of them started to rap and the other started to say,

"We are here to party. We are going to win the final jam. Put your hands up in the air and say hey-a."

We all put our hands into the air and I was giggling at them. Dee Dee smiled and say,

"Alright you two. Now we also have a special guest here at camp rock."


	3. Chapter 3

We all put our hands into the air and I was giggling at them. Dee Dee smiled and say,

"Alright you two. Now we also have a special guest here at camp rock."

Everyone looked around and was excited. Dee Dee smiled and said excitedly,

"This year we have Shane Gray from Connect Three here!"

Everyone waited to see if Shane was going to come out but he did not. Dee Dee dismissed everyone. I walked with Caitlyn to her cabin and saw there was people sitting on the stairs to her cabin.

"Caitlyn there you are. Who's this?" A tall handsome man said.

"Mitchie meet my friends Lola, Sander, and Barron." Caitlyn introduced them to me.

"Nice to meet you all. How long have you been coming to camp rock?" I asked.

"We all have been coming here since we were allowed to come. Is this your first year here?" Lola asked.

I nodded and said,

"Yeah, I am so glad that I got to come here. This was always been a dream of mine."

We continued talk until it was almost dinner. I told them that I would catch up to them later. I headed to the kitchen. As I walked in there I saw my staff running around doing the last minute details. We were also getting the Jam ready for tonight in the mess hall. I jumped into the chaos of the kitchen. Once we had everything under control. I went to Lizzy and asked,

"How are we going on getting everything ready for the jam?"

"We are almost done. If you could go out and set up the Mess Hall that would be great." Lizzy asked.

I nodded and headed into the Mess Hall. I placed the plates and everything out. I glanced into the corner and saw a piano in the corner. I looked around to see if anyone was there and went over to the piano and started to play.

*Shane's POV*

I pulled out my phone and called my band mates.

"Come and get me now! Get me out of this place." I said over the phone.

"Dude this is going to help you. Get some sun, a tan or something. Relax and enjoy yourself. Enjoy the nature and scenery." Nate said on the other line.

"Screw you!" I said and hanged up.

I started to walk over to my cabin and then was a group of fan girls waiting. I started to run and then fell into the bushes by the mess hall. I stayed down and quiet so that the girls could not see me and there I heard an amazing voice singing.

 _This is real this me_

 _I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be_

 _Going to let the light shine on me_

 _Now I found who I am_

 _There is no way to hold it in_

 _This is me_

I went into the mess hall to see who was singing and there was no one there. I looked around to be alone in the mess hall. I walked out and headed back to my cabin. I started to hum the melody in my head. I knew that I was not going to get that out of my head any time soon and I was not sure if I wanted to.

*Mitchie's POV*

I went back to the back of the kitchen and started to clean up. I looked over to Lizzy and she was smiling. I looked at her confused and asked,

"What is it?"

"You sound so beautiful Mitchie. You should sing that tonight." She told me.

I blushed a little bit and said,

"No, I am not that good. I will just choke up and humiliate myself up there."

I always thought I was not good singer. I was teased and bullied by almost everyone at school for my singing voice. I never truly felt confident enough to sing in public. My parent always encouraged me to but they let me be me.

"Alright, but just know that you are talented." Lizzy said walked out into the mess hall.

I smiled at her and I went to my room to change and got ready for the jam tonight. I walked into the mess hall looking around at everyone. They were all eating and enjoying their selves. I found Caitlyn in the corner and walked up to her. She was talking to Lola and Barren. I walked up to them and said,

"Hey,"

"Hey what's up?" Barren said in between bites of food.

"Nothing much. This is amazing." I said looking around.

"Yeah, this year the food is way better." Barren said smiling.

I smirked at that and said,

"Really?"

"Yeah, the past year the cook served cafeteria mess at camp. I have to agree with Barren. This year it is way better. It actually taste like food." Caitlyn said.

That made me even gladder. I was impressed that everyone was enjoying the food. I looked over to Brown and he gave me a thumbs up. I smiled to him and looked over to my friends. I started to walk with Caitlyn and bumped into Tess Tyler and her crew.

"Caitlyn, how are you're parents? Are they still working on the cruise?" Tess asked not really interested.

"Yeah, but actually," Caitlyn was about to say until she was interrupted.

"Who are you?" Tess asked looking at me.

"I'm Mitchie Torres." I introduced myself.

"As in Nick Torres the producer?" A girl with dark hair and fair skin asked me.

"No, my dad owned a hardware store." I said with a pause when I said owned. I was not use to saying that. I did not know what to say after that.

"Oh, come on girls." Tess said about turn away.

"But my mother," I spoke up not knowing what I was going to say.

Your mother is dead stupid. She was an cater and an amazing cook. If they did not like what your father did for a living they are defiantly not going to accept you then.

"Well, your mother is?" Tess asked unpassionate.

"My mother works with….


	4. Chapter 4

"My mother works with Hot Tunes in China. She's the president there." I blurred out.

I did not know what I was saying. I was shocked at the lie I just created. Caitlyn looked at me shocked and impressed. She could not believe it either. Tess and her friends smirked and Tess said,

"Interesting. If you want to hang out with someone cooler then we could maybe hang sometime." Tess said looking at Caitlyn when she said someone cooler.

I smirked at her and gave her a nodded. I was still in shock about the lie I told. I knew if my parents were here they would be so disappointed in me. But I could tell her the truth but then she would think of me as a loser and I did not want to be that here.

I left the Jam early. I felt someone following me and saw Caitlyn. I just went straight into my cabin and heard the door open. Caitlyn stood there looking around.

"You have your own cabin?" She asked.

I just nodded. Caitlyn could tell that there was something wrong. She walked over to me and sat right next to me. She looked at me and asked,

"What's wrong?"

"You know the thing I told Tess about my mom. Well the thing is," I began trying to find my words. I could tell by the look in Caitlyn's eyes that she knew what I was going to say next.

"Your mom is not the president of Hot Tunes China?" She asked.

I just shook my head no. I did not know what to say. I expected Caitlyn to get up and leave. To never wanting to talk to me again and tell everyone that I was lying.

"Well why did you lie?" She asked.

"I don't know. That thing is my mother is a chef for her own catering business. She was supposed to work here at Camp Rock as the new cook but," I could say the last part.

I could not admit that she died in the car accident. It still hurt to this day that they are gone and that I was alone. Caitlyn warped her arms around me and said,

"I don't care if your mother is a janitor. You are my friend and if you want to keep this a secret then I will not tell anyone. But you should know that the whole camp will find out. What are you going to do then?"

"I have no idea Caity. I don't even know why I even did it." I admitted.

"I do. You saw that Tess Tyler was cool and popular. You wanted to be in the 'it' crowd. I get it." Caitlyn explained.

"How do you get it?" I asked confused.

"Because that was me three years ago. But then I meet my true friends and I was better off without her." Caitlyn admitted.

I was surprised at what she told me. That was unexpected. I did not know that Caitlyn was part of her crew back then. It seemed like she hated Tess since she meet her but I guess you can't tell a book by it's cover. That night I got Caitlyn to stay in my cabin with me. We talked about everything and anything.

"Mitchie, I have a question for you. You don't have to answer it if you are not comfortable to. But how are you able to pay for camp rock if you mother doesn't work here?" She asked.

"I guess I should tell you everything. Since you are my best friend now." I started. Caitlyn smiled at me and gave me a hug.

"You are my best friend too." She said.

"Alright, the only reason I am able to pay for camp is because I am the new cook in the kitchen. My pay check is going to the camp." I explained to her.

I saw the look of confusion coming from her and then explained everything about my parents' death in the car accident. I didn't even know that I was tearing up over it. She grabbed me and hugged me. We sat there in silence. I could tell that Caitlyn and I was going to have a great friendship.

"Don't you have any other family?" Caitlyn asked.

I thought about it for a second and then said,

"None that would remember me." I said.

"What do you mean by that?" Caitlyn asked curious.

"Well, I remember my mom and dad always arguing about an older brother of mine but I don't remember him because I was so young back then. I can't even remember his name." I explained.

I just shrugged and told Caitlyn to get some sleep. It was going to be a big and crazy day tomorrow. Not just because we have class but she was right the whole camp would find out about my secret. That night I dreamed about this guy that was sweet and caring for me. He was tall with dark hair. His eyes showed protection and love. It made me feel safe but I question who the guy was.


	5. Chapter 5

Camp rock was flying by. I guess Caitlyn was not kidding when she said that everyone would find out. I walked toward the kitchen to start lunch when I heard someone playing. It sounded amazing. I followed the voice and saw Shane Gray sitting by the water playing his guitar. I tried to stay quiet and sneak away but I stepped on a stick and Shane head snapped up and he said pissed,

"Can't a guy get any privacy?"

I didn't move. Maybe he didn't see me or hear me. But of course my luck was not with me today. He sighed and said,

"I can hear you."

"Sorry." I said stepping out from behind the tree. "Was that you playing that?" I asked.

"What about it?" He asked.

"Nothing it was just different." I tried to explain myself.

"What, than my usual cookie cutter pop star stuff? Sorry to disappoint you." Shane said rolling his eyes.

"You didn't. I liked it. I mean, it was good for stupid cookie cutter pop star stuff." I told him with a laugh.

"Wow, you really know how to make a guy feel better." He stated with a smile.

I don't think I have seen Shane smile since he got here at camp. It was different. But it was a nice different. I looked at him in the eyes and asked,

"I thought you loved your sound. You created it here. You're like a Camp Rock legend."

"Some legend. I only play the music that the label thinks will sell. That's it." He said with a sigh.

You could tell that he did not like his answer. It was kind of sad that he built this big fan base and everything that he did was for the fans at first but I guess after they got signed that was when everything changed and they were overpowered by the record company.

"You don't think that song would sell?" I asked curiously.

He thought about my question for a second and then said,

"I don't know."

"Well, you'll never know if you don't try. And, by the way, I know of one girl that would by that song."

And with that I left him to his thought. I walked into the kitchen to get lunch ready. I really hope I helped Shane at least a little bit. You could tell that he was trapped within himself and he did not like the person that was shown on the outside. He wanted to let his true self escape. I was lost in my thoughts the whole time. I walked to meet Caitlyn by the entrance of the mess hall. She smiled to me and asked,

"How was your day?"

"It is good so far." I said with a big grin.

"Owwweee! What is going on? You better spill." She said.

"I will tell you later. Actually I want to talk to you later anyways." I told her.

I wanted to share with her about my dreams. About the guy that has been in them. Maybe she would know what they mean. We sat with her friends and enjoyed lunch. Once we were done, Caitlyn dragged me back to our cabin.

*Shane's POV*

I walked back to my cabin thinking about what Mitchie was talking about. She was right about my song. I should be allowed to do what I want to sing and play. This is our style and music. I think I would talk to the guys about it. There was something different about Mitchie and I just don't know what it was about her. She seemed different than other girls but it was also like he knew her already but he could not put it on his finger on how. I picked up my phone and called Nate.

"Come on pick up." I said to myself.

"Hello." Nate said on the other line.

"Hey man, what's up?" I asked.

"Hey Shane. Hold on let me put you on speaker." Nate said and then you heard Jason,

"Hey Shane, how is my birdhouse?"

I just shook my head and before I could tell Jason I was not going to make him a bird house Nate interrupted and asked,

"So what's up?"

"So I wanted to talk to you two about our music." I said straight away.

"What about it?" Nate asked concerned.

"I have been thinking and I think that we need to go back to our old sound and play what we want to play." I explained.

"Where did this come from? Are you doing alright down there?" Nate asked.

I snickered and said,

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have been thinking and I thought I would get your point of view on it." I stated.

"Oh really. And none of this would be because of a girl?" Jason asked from the background.

"What? How did you hear about that?" I asked not thinking about what I just said.

"So it's true?" They both said at the same time.

I just shook my head and said,

"Well,


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, there is this mystery girl here." I told them.

"What do you mean a mystery girl? Is she just mysterious and you just can't figure it out?" Nate asked concerned.

"It's not like that. I heard this girl singing and I just can't get her voice out of my head. She reminds me of our old music." I explained.

"Wow man, it sounds like she is really changing you." Jason said.

"Yeah, oh Jason I wanted to ask you a question." I said remembering something.

"What's up dude?" Jason asked.

"So you know your younger sister, I swear I thought I heard her laugh here. But you said that she would never come to camp rock because of your parents." I explained.

"That makes no sense. None of us has heard from her since she was young and Jason's parents stopped letting her call Jason while we were on tour." Nate stated.

"I know but I don't know what to say. What was your younger sister's name?" Shane asked.

"Michelle." Jason said.

"You okay Jas?" Shane asked concerned.

"I don't know dude. But if it is her, that's insane then. Will you keep an eye open for me?" Jason asked.

"Yeah dude sure thing. Talk to you guys later. You guys still coming this this weekend?" I asked.

"Yeah, we will see you then." Nate stated.

I hanged up on them and grabbed my guitar and went by the canoes to finish up my song.

*Mitchie's POV*

I started to walk around the beach by the lake. I saw Shane sitting by the canoes and smiled. I walked over to him and said,

"Does your voice sound better over here?"

Shane looked up to me and smiled.

"Why don't we get in one of these and you tell me." Shane stated.

We started to prattles the canoe into the lake. Shane was making us go into circles. I was laughing the whole time. He was really a sweet guy. It's not like what I thought of him. There was even something about him that was familiar. I just did not know what.

"We are going into circles. Do you even know how to prattles this thing?" I asked with a laugh.

"What you don't like to go into circles?" He asked with a smile.

I laughed at that and he put the prattles in front of him and said,

"So, it must be weird having all these people hanging around you. It's nice to have someone else understand." Shane shared.

"Yeah," I said with a sigh. I hated lying to Shane. He has become a great friend to her and she really liked him.

"Like you never know who you are friends with because most of them just use you for the fame or the free stuff." Shane stated.

"Oh definitely the free stuff." I said with a smile.

Shane laughed but I told him,

"But for really you got to love all your loving screaming fan girls."

"Oh is someone jealous?" Shane asked with a laugh.

"Jerk!" I said with a smirk.

He laughed at me. We continued to talk. It was nice to talk to someone but it still hurt that I could not talk to Shane truthfully. We went back to the shore and went our separate ways. I went back to my cabin to find Caitlyn there.

"What's the matter?" Caitlyn asked.

"I don't know how much longer I can take it anymore." I told her.

Caitlyn knew exactly what I was talking about. She took me into a hug and just told me everything will end up alright. We sat there in silence and I went back to writing in my music book. Since talking to Shane I was inspired. It has been a long time since I wrote a song.

The next day I took a box of chips to the kitchen. On the way I bumped into,


	7. Chapter 7

The next day I took a box of chips to the kitchen. On the way I bumped into Shane. He smiled to me and said,

"Hungry?"

I looked down and laughed. I did not know what to say but just laughed it off and said,

"A little bit."

"Can I show you something?" Shane asked.

I looked to the kitchen and then back to Shane. I know that I should have gone to the kitchen to help out for taco night but I wanted to know what Shane had to show me. I smiled to him and nodded. He took the bag of chips and walked off with them. I followed. We sat in private by the lake. It was kind of romantic but I didn't know what Shane had in mind.

He picked up his guitar and started to sing,

 _ **Every time I think I'm closer to the heart  
What it means to know just who I am  
I think I finally found a better place to start  
No one ever seems to understand  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far?**_

 _ **You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that im singing  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Oh yeah  
Yeah**_

 _ **You're the remedy im searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you it will be alright  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far?**_

 _ **You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that im singing  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you**_

 _ **Been feeling lost  
Can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I wanna be  
Next to you, you next to me  
Oh  
I need to find you  
Yeah**_

 _ **You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that im singing  
I need to find you (need to find you)  
Gotta find you (yeah)  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you (I gotta find you)**_

 _ **You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that im singing  
I need to find you (need to find you)  
Gotta find you (gotta find you)  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you  
Yeah  
Gotta find you**_

It was such a beautiful song. Whoever the girl was the luckiest girl ever. I could not believe I actually thought that. I was jealous about this girl and I wish I was this girl. Shane was looking at me with a smile.

"So what do you think?" He asked hesitancy.

"That was amazing. You are talented. This is way amazing and had so much feeling." I told him truthfully.

"Better than the cookie cutter popstar stuff?" Shane asked with a smile.

"Way better than the cookie cutter popstar stuff. It better because it's you." I said smiling to him.

He just smiled at me. I did not know what to say. I gave him a look like what. He snickered and said,

"It's just your different."

I raised an eyebrow and was about to ask but Shane spoke up and said,

"It's a good different."

It was like he was reading my mind. But I was okay with that. I had another question and asked,

"Where did you get an idea for this song?"

"Well, it was inspired by…..


	8. Chapter 8

"Well, it was inspired by this voice I heard. It reminded me of who I used to be and still want to be." Shane explained.

I did not know what to think or say. Could there be a girl that has captured his heart? I wish it was me but it wasn't. We stayed like this in silence for a while and then I realized that I had to take the chips to the kitchen. Everyone was waiting for me. They need me to finish up the meal.

I got up and grabbed the chips. Shane followed my lead and said,

"Going to the kitchen?"

"What?" I asked shocked.

He smiled and said,

"To get salsa with those chips."

"Oh yeah. Right. Well, I will see you around." I told him walking off.

I had this huge grin on my face as I entered the kitchen. Caitlyn smirked at me and asked,

"What got you in such a great mood?"

"Oh it's nothing. I am just in a good mood." I told her.

Caitlyn smirked at me and did not say anything. She went back helping out. I jumped in and started to finish everything up for dinner. Caitlyn and I walked out the back and into the mess hall. We walked in laughing and enjoying ourselves.

Ever since that day with Shane. He and I have been getting really close. We have been hanging out around the camp together. It did hurt a little bit that I was lying to him about who I was. But I don't know who to tell him the truth.

I walked down to the kitchen to help out before the jam. I was meeting Caitlyn there also. I walked in to see everything running smoothly. I jumped in to help and Lizzy stopped me. She smiled and said,

"You go have fun with Caitlyn. We got it here. Go and enjoy the jam."

I was going to argue with her but I was so excited for the jam because Shane told me that there was a surprise happening then. I just nodded and we said our good byes. We got to the stage and sat on the grass in the front row. Right then Brown came on stage and said,

"Alright gals and lads. Today I have a real treat for you. After persuading and arguing with this guy I finally got Shane Grey to sing us a song!"

We all started to cheer. Then Shane came on stage with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey everyone. I am so excited to play a song for you but I also brought some friends out here with me. Come on out guys." Shane screamed.

Right then Jason Green and Nate Black came on stage. They started to play a new song for us.

*Shane's POV*

"So we got a new song for you all. Tell me what you think?"

 _ **Turn on that radio  
As loud as it can go  
Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground  
Say goodbye to all my fears  
One good song and they disappear  
And nothing in the world can bring me down**_

 _ **Hand Clapping  
Hip Shaking  
Heart Breaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel  
When you're right at home, yeah**_

 _ **[Chorus]**_ _ **  
Music's in my soul  
I can hear it  
Every day and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
and I'm never letting go  
No, no  
I just want to play my music  
Woo**_

 _ **Got my six string on my back  
Don't need anything but that  
Everything I want is here with me  
So forget that fancy car  
I don't need to go that far  
What's driving me is following my dreams  
Yeah**_

 _ **Hand Clapping  
Earth Shaking  
Heart Breaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel  
When you're on a roll, yeah**_

 _ **[Chorus]**_ _ **  
Music's in my soul  
I can hear it  
Every day and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
and I'm never letting go  
No, no**_

 _ **I just want to play my music  
I just want to play my music**_

 _ **Can't imagine what it'd be like  
Without the sounds of all my heroes  
Singing all my favorite songs  
So I can sing along**_

 _ **[Chorus]**_ _ **  
Music's in my soul  
I can hear it  
Every day and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
and I'm never letting go  
No, no  
I just want to play my music**_

 _ **Music's in my soul  
I can hear it  
Every day and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
and I'm never letting go  
No, no  
I just want to play my music  
All night long**_

We finished the song and I thanked the campers. We got off stage and Nate looked at me excited and said,

"Dude that song is amazing!"

"Yeah, thanks." I told him.

"If we can record it tonight it can be on our next album now." Nate suggested.

"Well, I can't. I have unfinished business here." I told them.

"Is it about the mystery girl?" Jason asked.

I looked at Jason surprised and Jason just said,

"I know things and I have people who tell me these things."

I just rolled my eyes and headed to the crowd of campers to find Mitchie.

*Mitchie's POV*

I started to walk with Caitlyn to find our friends while talking to her about how awesome the jam was. Right then we were stopped by Tess.

"So Mitchie,


	9. Chapter 9

"So Mitchie what was it that your mom does in China? Tell us everything about your mother job for Hot Tunes in China." Tess said.

"Well, my mother…" I started to stutter.

I looked over to Caitlyn and she was worried. I did not know what to say. I looked back to Tess and said,

"My mother is great. She was…." I almost let it slipped.

Tess eye grew and said,

"Your mother is not the president of Hot Tunes in China. Tell everyone the truth or I will."

I looked around to all my friends and I knew I could not keep the secret any longer. I took a deep breath and said,

"My mother is a cook. She does not work for Hot Tunes and we have never lived in China."

No one said a word. Tess grinned but and said,

"Let's go girls. Mitchie has dishes to clean."

Everyone started to leave. I turned around and was face to face with Shane. He looked upset. Standing behind him was Nate and Jason.

"Shane let me explain." I started to say. But Shane interrupted me.

"You are just like everyone else. You only saw famous Shane. I really thought you were different but I guess you were wrong. I know I gave you a ear full but save it for Hot Tunes."

Shane then walked away. Nate looked at me with sympathy and Jason gave me a small smile. I wanted to cry. Caitlyn grabbed me and said,

"Not here. Come on Mitchie."

She took me back to her cabin. I just sat there crying. I could not believe that Tess did that to me. She was real ass bitch. Caitlyn sat by me and put her arm over my shoulder. We just sat there in silence. After A while I looked over to Caitlyn and said,

"I think I want to be a lone for a while. I'm going for a walk."

I got up and walked to the beach side. I had my guitar with me and I started to play it. I had a song stuck in my head.

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in  
No more hidin' who I wanna be, this is me, yeah

Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark?  
To dream about a life when you're the shining star  
Even though it seems like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself, it's the only way

I continued to play until I heard someone clapping. I turned to see Nate standing there. He was smiling at me. I looked at him shocked.

"That was amazing. You have a raw talent." Nate said approaching me.

"Thanks. That means a lot." I said trying to hide the tears.

"You the one that Shane was rude too. I want to apologize to you for him. You did not deserve to be treated that way." Nate said.

"Thanks but I deserved it. Shane was open with me and all I did was lie to him. He told me things that he said that he has not told anyone before. I ruined that trust between us. I know that it was wrong to lie to him but it's complicated." I tried to explain.

Nate sat down with me and said,

"Let me introduce myself. I'm Nate Black and you are?"

"Mitchie Torres. Nice to meet you Nate. Thanks for keeping me company." I said with a smile.

"Wait, your name is Mitchie Torres?" Nate asked shocked.

I nodded confused. Nate eyes grew. He then asked,

"Your parents are Steve and Connie Torres?"

"How did you know my parents?" I asked not realizing I presented it as the past.

"Wait did you just say did? As in the past?" Nate asked shocked.

I sighed and realized that I made a mistake. I looked away from Nate and said,

"Yes I did mean the past. My parents died in a car crash before I came to camp."

"I am so sorry Mitchie but I think I know someone that would like to know about this. Could you follow me?" Nate asked

I looked at him scared but I was curious. Nate got up and I followed him. We ended up at Shane's cabin. I looked at Nate and said,

"What are we doing here?"

"Don't worry. Shane is not here. But there is someone in there that I think you need to talk to." Nate said opening the door.

There stood….


	10. Chapter 10

There stood Jason. He looked at me and Nate. Nate practically ran up to him. Jason stepped back scared that Nate was going to attack him or something. Nate whispered something in his ear. I just stood there waiting to see what was going on. I watch as Jason's eyes grew.

"Your name is Mitchie Torres? Does your parents call you Michelle?" Jason asked.

I looked at him confused. How did he know that? Only my parents called me Michelle and then they only do it when I am mostly in trouble. Everyone always called me Mitchie. I did not know what was going on. I had not said anything yet because Nate and Jason were still staring at me and Jason looked worried now.

"Yes, how do you know that?" I asked confused.

"Well, the reason is…" Jason paused trying to figure out what he was going to say. You could tell he was nervous by the way he was rubbing the back of his neck. "You may not remember me because you were so young when I left. You gave me this. I still remember you yelling at me to stay." Jason said taking a white bunny out of his bag.

I stepped forward and took the bunny from his hand. I recognized this bunny it was the same one I had as a child. I looked at Jason. Some of this stuff was making sense.

"So you are saying you are related to me but how? And I thought I lost him. I named him.."

"Mr. Hoppsey and I am your older brother. Like I said you may not remember me. But I did love you." Jason said.

I looked at him shocked. I did not know what to say. This was unreal. I did not know why my parents never told me about my older brother. There were no photos or anything in the house. It was like he never existed.

"But why did you leave? And why did mom and dad make you look like you never existed?" I asked.

"It's because when I got in a fight with father and I left out of anger. I went to camp rock and never looked back. Father looked at me and said to never return if I was going to leave. After I won the record deal with the guys I changed my name to our grandma's last name. It was a way to keep you guys safe and away from the public eye." Jason explained.

I looked at Jason surprised. Thinking about it now, a little bit of that day was coming to me. I was really young then. I must of pushed that memory in the back of my head to try to forget about it. I walked over to Jason and gave him a hug.

"I have a big brother. I have family." I whispered.

"Now Nate here says you have something to tell me, that I have a right to know." Jason asked smiling.

"Yeah, I think I will let you two talk in private." Nate spoke up and left the room.

I forgot he was even in the room. I sat down on one of the beds and sighed. I did not know how to tell Jason the news about our parents. No one else knew except for Caitlyn and Brown. Jason sat down by me slowly. He had a concern look on his face.

"What is it Mitchie?" Jason asked.

"It's about our parents." I started.

"What about them?" Jason asked.

"Well, they are dead. There was a car crash and they died in it." I explained.

Jason sat there quiet. He did not know what to say. Everything changed now. I knew that this must have been hard on him. He looked at me and said,

"I will go back to town with Nate and start the paperwork to be your guardian. Is that alright with you Mitchie?"

Jason looked at me scared. I smiled and jumped into his arms for a hug. He laughed as we feel on the bed. He looked up at me and said,

"I guess that was a yes."

"Of course it was a yes. I would love for my big brother to be my guardian. It's you and me against the world. Isn't that what you used to say when I was younger and our parents did not see our way." I stated.

"That's right Mitch. You and me against the world." He said smiling.

We heard the door of the cabin open and close. I looked up to see Shane standing there. He looked at me and Jason confused. I was still in Jason's lap hugging him.

"What is going on here?" He asked.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. But I do have to have a word with you." Jason said a little pissed.

"Are you alright dude?" Shane asked confused.

"How dare you talk to my sister like that. You have no right to yell at her. You don't even know the reason why she lied to you and everyone else. Guess what Shane, it's not all about you. The world does not revolve around Shane. And here I thought you were changing. But I guess not." Jason started to yell.

I touched his shoulder and said,

"Jason go easy on the boy and you should be also yelling at me too. Because I should have not lied about who I was."

"Well, we will talk about that later but don't worry mom and dad would not be upset with you at all. They love you and would only want what's best for you. Remember that." Jason said giving me one last hug before I left the cabin.

*Shane's POV*

I could not believe that Mitchie was Jason's sister. I knew he had a little sister but I did not know it was here. Now I felt even more guilt than ever. I grabbed my guitar and went to the porch of my cabin. I just sat there playing my guitar. I heard the back door open and there stood…


	11. Chapter 11

I could not believe that Mitchie was Jason's sister. I knew he had a little sister but I did not know it was here. Now I felt even more guilt than ever. I grabbed my guitar and went to the porch of my cabin. I just sat there playing my guitar. I heard the back door open and there stood Uncle Brown. He walked out to me and asked,

"So are you alright. I saw the scene at the jam."

"I'm alright. I just need to focus on my music not. Not fall for some girl and her lies." I admitted.

I could not believe that I just admitted that I had feelings for Mitchie. I think I still do. But I would never admit it to anyone. I knew that I had to do something about it all. I felt guilty for yelling at Mitchie in front of everyone. It was a real hit when Jason yelled at me. I was no better than Tess herself. Maybe I didn't change.

Looking back from beginning here this summer. I realized that it was Mitchie that was helping move on and be a better person. She was making me a better person. I just sighed and Uncle Brown patted my shoulder and said,

"Did you find that mystery girl yet?"

I gave him a look and he told me,

"I keep up with the gossip."

I just smiled and said,

"No, but I can't get her out of my head. Her voice is amazing. All I hear every day is, 'This is real

This is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now'."

Brown smiled to me and just walked away. It was like he knew something. I walked back into my room and saw Jason and Nate standing there. They just looked at me and Nate asked,

"What was the song that you got stuck in your head?"

I looked at him confused and was about to ask why but he just told me again to just sing the song. I did and I saw Nate just smile at me. He only walked away and did not say anything. It was a while since he came back but he was still smiling.

"We will see you in three weeks. Stay out of trouble." Nate said smiling.

Jason did not say anything to me. I understood why he would be mad at me. I embarrassed his sister in front of everyone. I knew I had to make it up somewhere and show him that I have changed. I ran after Jason and stopped him. I did not know what I was going to say. Jason just smiled to me and said,

"Shane, I know you are a good guy but please don't hurt my sister. Look out for her please for me."

"Of course. I will make it up. I promise. I will apologize to Mitchie and try to show everyone that I am not that person that everyone thinks I am." I reassured him.

Jason placed a hand on my shoulder and said,

"Shane not everyone thinks of you as a bad guy. You had your moments of bad fame but you have changed. I can see that. Just stay like that."

I nodded and watched my two best friend leave. I sighed and walked back to my cabin.

*Time Jump*

*Mitchie's POV*

It was the end of summer and tonight would be the final jam. Caitlyn and I have been working so hard on my performance. We were both excited. I stayed away from Shane as much as possible. I had my friends to back me up and that was all I needed. After standing up for myself in front of everyone to Tess, the campers looked at me different again. They kind of forgave me and everything was going back too normal.

We were in the kitchen making lunch. I started to laugh at Caitlyn and said,

"Don't get you mac and cheese into my pancakes."

Caitlyn gave me a light shove and went back cooking. Right then Brown came in with Tess. She started to scream,

"They took it. I know they did."

"What is going on?" Lizzy asked coming near us.

"Tess thinks you two took her bracelet." Brown stated.

"What? No." Caitlyn said shocked.

I did not know what to say. All this was unreal. Lizzy stepped forward and said,

"Brown, you know these girls. They would never do anything like that."

"I know but let me just look around here and your cabins and clear this up."

We both nodded and did not say anything. I knew he would not find anything. Tess was just trying to make a scene. She did not like Caitlyn and myself. Brown walked over to a stack of cook books and there it was. Tess's bracelet. I could not believe it.

"We did not…" I was about to say but Brown stopped me.

"I am tired. Since it is the end of camp. You will not get to participate until the end of the final jam. Until the end of the final jam." Brown said and walked out.

Tess gave us a smirk and walked out. I could not believe it. I just ran out of the kitchen and went to the beach. I sat by the canoes and just started to hum. I could not believe all our hard work was for nothing. Caitlyn came over and asked,

"Want to hang out at the docks?"

I nodded and got up with her. We watched as everyone was heading to the final jam. I sighed and said,

"I can't believe we can't go to the final jam. All that Brown said repeatively was 'until the end of the final jam. Until the end of final jam."

"I know. I was there. I had never seen.. What?" Caitlyn was about to say but then say my face.

I could not believe I did not see it before. Brown was a genius. I smiled at Caitlyn and grabbed her hand. I took her to her cabin and started to change. She looked at me confused. I then said it again,

"Until the end of final jam! Caitlyn don't you get it. We can still perform."

"How? Brown said," She started to say.

"I know what Brown said. But think about it. UNTIL THE END OF THE FINAL JAM!" I practically screamed it.

Caitlyn then smiled and got ready too. We ran to the barn where they were doing the final jam and heard the last performance. There was Peggy singing her own song. I thought she was amazing. She did such an amazing song. Peggy got off stage and walked over to Ella and the guys. They hugged her and told her she was amazing. Right then Brown said,

"That was everyone. This is the end of the final jam."

I nodded to Caitlyn and she created a noise. Brown looked over and grinned to us. He came up to us and smiled to us.

"It's the end of final jam."

"I was hoping you would figure it out. Now rock it poppet." Brown told me.

I nodded and looked to Caitlyn. She went to set up and I started to walk out. Right then….


	12. Chapter 12

I nodded and looked to Caitlyn. She went to set up and I started to walk out. Right then the music started. I looked around the corner and saw everyone looking at the stage. I took a deep breath and started to walk out. I then started to sing quietly,

 _I've always been the kind of girl  
_ _That hid my face_ _  
_ _So afraid to tell the world_ _  
What I've got to say_

 _But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know_

Right then I started to sing louder. I saw that everyone was enjoying my music. This was amazing. I looked over to Caitlyn and she was proud of me. I saw Lizzy in the crowd with pride in her eyes. I looked to where Jason was standing and he was so proud of me, you could see it in his eyes. This is my dream and I am living it. I just wished my parents were here to see me. But I knew they were there in my heart.

 _This is real, this is me  
_ _I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now_ _  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found cause who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

 _Do you know what it's like  
_ _To feel so in the dark_ _  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way  
_  
 _This is real, This is me_ _  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found cause, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

*Shane's POV*

I heard the girl's voice and turned to see Mitchie. I looked over to the guys and they smiled at me.

"That's the voice!" I shouted.

"So that's the girl?" Jason asked with a smirk.

"You think!" Nate said with smile.

I stepped forward and took the mic my uncle handed me.

*Mitchie's POV*

I looked up and saw Shane looking at me shocked. I did not know why he was staring at me but then I heard him start singing. He walked down to me. I couldn't help but smile. He took my hand. There was that spark I always felt with him.

 _You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you_

 _You're the missing piece I need_ _  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
_  
 _This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found cause who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

 _This is me... This is me...  
_  
 _You're the missing piece I need_ _  
The song inside of me_

 _You're the voice I hear  
Inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing_

 _There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

Shane looked in my eyes and smiled hug. We had a connection with each other. I could tell that Shane felt it too. I left the stage and ran up to my friends. Peggy and Ella gave me a hug and then Sander and Barren.

"Mitchie you were amazing." Sander said.

I thanked him and looked toward Caitlyn. She ran up to me and hugged me. We started to talk at the same time. We were so excited. I could not believe we just did that. That I just concurred my fear of singing in front of a crowd.

"You guys were amazing." Someone said behind us.

We turned to see….


	13. Chapter 13

We turned to see Tess Tyler standing there. We could not believe it. I looked over to Caitlyn and she had the same look on her face. I thanked her and left it at that. I heard footsteps coming and saw my brother coming towards me. I ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"You were amazing Mitch." Jason told me.

"Thanks. I just wanted to make our parents proud." I told him.

"They are. Now how about we start our new journey together. How would you like going on the road with me and the band? I have already filled for being your legal guardian." Jason stated.

I smiled and did not know what to think. I was so excited about it. I was going to be with my brother on the road and I could not wait. I jumped into his arms and gave him a hug. I totally missed who the winner was. I was too excited about my own win.

We walked back on stage to sing our last song. Everyone could join in from camp.

 _ **Cause we rock, we rock, we rock on**_

 _ **We rock, we rock on**_

 _ **Come as you are  
You're a superstar  
World in your pocket and you know it**_

 _ **You can feel that beat  
Running through your feet  
Heart's racing fast,  
You're rock and rolling**_

 _ **All that you need is the music  
To take you to some other place  
Where you know you belong**_

 _ **Raise your hands up  
In the air and scream  
We're find our voice,  
Following our dreams  
Cause we rock (we rock),  
We rock, we rock on  
Nobody in the world's  
Gonna bring us down  
The louder we go  
Well the better we sound  
Cause we rock (we rock),  
We rock, we rock on**_

 _ **We're finally letting go  
Losing all control  
Won't stop ourselves  
Cause we love it  
We're not afraid to be  
Everything you see  
No more hiding out  
We're gonna own it**_

 _ **All that you need is the music  
To take you to some other place  
Where you know you belong**_

 _ **Raise your hands up  
In the air and scream  
We're find our voice,  
Following our dreams  
Cause we rock (we rock),  
We rock, we rock on  
Nobody in the world's  
Gonna bring us down  
The louder we go  
Well the better we sound  
Cause we rock (we rock),  
We rock, we rock on**_

 _ **Got the music in our souls  
And it's the thing we want the most  
It's picks up when we fall down  
And turns our world around**_

 _ **Cause we rock (camp rock)  
We rock, we rock on  
Everyday and every night  
Cause we rock (camp rock)  
We rock, we rock on  
It's all we wanna do in life, yeah**_

 _ **Raise your hands up  
In the air and scream  
We're find our voice,  
Following our dreams  
Cause we rock (we rock),  
We rock, we rock on  
Nobody in the world's  
Gonna bring us down  
The louder we go  
Well the better we sound  
Cause we rock (we rock),  
We rock, we rock on**_

 _ **Raise your hands up  
In the air and scream  
We're find our voice,  
Following our dreams  
Cause we rock (we rock),  
We rock, we rock on  
Nobody in the world's  
Gonna bring us down  
The louder we go  
Well the better we sound  
Cause we rock (we rock),  
We rock, we rock on**_

 _ **We rock, we rock, we rock on  
We rock, we rock... Camp rock!**_

Last night was a dream come true. I could not believe I successes with everything I wanted to do. I got to find my brother and got to sing on a stage. I was finishing packing everything up. I was going on the road with my brother and his band. The papers came through and he was my new guardian. I met the guys at the car more like a limo. Caitlyn was standing there smiling at me. I hated goodbyes but her face was not in a good-bye mood. I gave her a confused look and asked,

"What is up with the smile?"

"Well, we are not going to say goodbye to each other." Caitlyn said.

I was confused. I then looked to Jason and he said,

"Caitlyn is…"


	14. Chapter 14

"Caitlyn is coming with us." Jason said smiling.

I looked between my brother and best friend. I could not believe it. I was so excited and asked,

"What about your family and schooling?"

"Jason asked my parents if I could come with you guys and I go to a boarding school and I will just learn on the road with you." Caitlyn explained.

"You really think I was going to let you be on a bus with all just guys. Plus, I thought you would like that someone you know will be coming with you on your new adventure." Jason explained.

I ran up to him and gave him a hug. I was so excited about this. I had my best friend with me and we were going to have the time of our life. We all got into the limo and went off to meet up with the guys' manager. I could feel eyes on me and I looked over to see Shane looking at me. Caitlyn and I looked at each other and she gave me a smirk. The guys were talking about their music and where they were going to take it. They were planning on sitting down with their manager and tell him the truth. I thought that was a great idea. I looked up when i heard my name.

"Wait, what about me?" I asked.

"We are going to have to announce on air about you and Jason being siblings." Nate shared.

I did not know what to say at first but Jason spoke up and said,

"It won't be that bad. We all will be there. Nate, Shane and myself will be out there on stage with you and Caitlyn will be behind stage for support. Trust me we will pick somewhere that will be professional and we know that will treat you good."

I nodded and the guys ended that conversation at that. We stopped at side stop. I looked at Caitlyn confused and asked,

"Why are we stopping?"

"You actually think we are going to be in this limo the whole time?" Nate asked.

Caitlyn and I both nodded. Nate smirked and opened the door for us all to get out. He offered his hand for me and Caitlyn for help out. I thanked him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. That made him blush a little bit. Caitlyn and I tried to hide our snickering. Shane got out from behind us and patted his friend on the shoulder and shook his head.

We turned and saw a big tour bus right in front of us. We could not believe our eyes. I looked at Caitlyn and then my brother. He smiled at us and said,

"Welcome to your new home for a while. What do you think?"

"This is amazing. I can't wait to see the inside." I said.

"Oh, you have a treat in store. We upgraded this time around. Everything is supposed to bigger and better." Shane said walking past us and getting on the bus first.

"Hey Mark." Shane said high-fiving the driver.

"Mark, I would like you to meet Jason's sister Mitchie and her friends Caitlyn. They are going to be joining us on the road." Shane introduced us.

"Well, hello ladies. I am glad that I am going to get some back up on this crazy bus. I heard a lot about you from your brother. He was so excited to have you join us." Mark said.

"I am excited as well." I told him.

We continued in the middle of the bus. It was like a sitting relaxing area. It was nice. There was a big TV and some game controllers to play. There were two booths that acted like a sitting area too and a smile kitchen. Jason took us further back and we saw four bunk beds. I looked at him confused and he just shook his head. We continued further and there was a small recording booth for the guys and right next to that was a medium room with two beds. I smiled to Jason and said,

"That is so sweet of you. We could have slept on those little bunk beds too."

"Well, I talked to the guys and we all agreed that we thought you and Caitlyn would like to have this area together. So, you have somewhere to get away when needed."

I looked over to Caitlyn and we thanked him and went back out to the front of the bus and saw that Nate and Shane were already playing games. They quickly looked up and Nate asked,

"What do you think?"

"This is amazing. Thanks for our own room." I said.

"Yeah, I am way excited now. I can't wait to get my hangs on the recording booth you guys have back there." Caitlyn shared.

"Yeah, Nate can show you the ropes of that. He is the expert at that." Jason spoke up.

I looked over to Nate as he tried to hide his embarrassment. Caitlyn nodded in excitement. Nate agreed to it. She turned to me and said,

"Oh, wait until we get to work. You are going to have the best soundtrack ever."

I looked at Caitlyn and said,

"Oh, I don't know about that. I think i want to hold off on that. I just got over my stage fright. So, let's take it one step at a time. We can record but no one outside this bus is allowed to hear it. Do I make myself clear!" I said looking around the room.

Everyone nodded and Shane spoke up and said,

"But Mitchie, you have an amazing sing voice and the world needs to hear it."

"I appreciate that Shane but I'm not ready. Just not right now." I said.

I then walked back to the back where Caitlyn and I was staying.

*Shane's POV*

Everyone was looking at me like i did something wrong. I looked at them and asked,

"What?"

"You are an idiot. We all want her to follow her dream and be a star but she is not ready. She just found out that her brother is a famous super star and she is going to be in the spot light already for that. She doesn't need any extra pressure right now." Caitlyn said then walking off in the same direction.

I looked over to my two best friends. Jason patted me on the shoulder and said,

"Thanks for trying to encourage her but Caitlyn is right. She needs a little time. But thanks for your support. I know she appreciates it."

"Yeah man, just take it one step at a time. We are all going to be learning here. This will be the first trip with girls on the bus. It's a lot of adjusting for all of us." Nate explained.

*Mitchie's POV*

I heard the door open a little bit and saw Caitlyn slip in. She smiled to me and asked,

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I know he just cares and wants to help. But I just need a little time. But thanks for being there for me."

Right then we felt a jolt and the tour bus started to move. You heard Jason scream,

"WE'RE ON THE MOVE!"

I looked to Caitlyn and said,

"You ready to start this new journey?"

"As long as I have my best friend by my side." She told me giving me a hug.


	15. Chapter 15

Caitlyn and I came out of our room when the bus stopped. I looked over to Jason and he said,

"We are getting more fuel and we are all hungry. Let's go eat."

I nodded and followed them out of the bus. We walked over to a small diner that was not that far. As we got in there you could see that there was not a lot of people here. We took a booth in the back to get some privacy. I sat next to Jason and Caitlyn.

"So, what do you girls think so far?" Jason asked.

"Well, we just started the road trip but it seems great. Where are we going to be meeting with your manger?" I asked.

"The next town over. We are going to be talking to him there and see where it goes from there. But I was thinking Mitch that maybe we should stop home?" Jason suggested.

I did not know what to say. I did not think about home. I knew that it would be a good idea. I would love to get a few things from there. I nodded and said,

"Yeah that would be a great idea."

"Don't worry I already took care of everything about the house and all that. All you need to do is get a few things and the rest of your stuff with mom's and dad's are going to be shipped to my place. We can deal with all that later." Jason explained.

I gave Jason a hug and thanked him. I don't know what I would have done if I did not have him here with me. We at our meals in peace and only made small talk about the tour. As we were walking back Shane walked by me. He gave me a smile and asked,

"Are you alright? You seem quiet during the meal."

"Yeah, I just was thinking. I have not really processed about my parents' death since camp rock. I was always busy, trying to keep my mind off it and it worked. But I should have known that I would have to face it sooner or later." I admitted.

"Well, you take your time about it. Plus, you have all of us here. Mitchie we are going to help you and Jason get through this." Shane said.

I smiled to him and I knew that he meant every word. Since camp Shane really have changed. It was a good thing too. We walked back on the bus and I plopped right down. I looked at them and said,

"Who wants to play a game?"

We all got settled doing our own thing. I did not do good at the video games. We got to the hotel and there was a man waiting for us. He gave us a smile and said,

"Boys how have you been?"

"Hey Jack, we are good. How about you?" Nate asked.

"I'm good. So who are these lovely ladies? Would one of them be your sister Jason?" Jack asked.

"Yep, Mitchie this is our manager Jack. Jack this is Mitchie my sister and our friend Caitlyn. She will be joining us." Jason explained.

He then led us to our rooms. They were joint rooms that was connected by a door. The guys will get one room and Caitlyn and I will get the other. I signed and sat down on one of the beds. Caitlyn smiled to me. We heard a knock on the door and there came in was Jason. He smiled at both of us and said,

"Jack want to talk to all of us. So come on over."

We nodded and followed him. There room was almost the same as us. They was a little bigger with three beds instead of two. We all found a spot and gave our attention to Jack.

"Alright, I got you guys an interview on with Cathy Love. She is excited to hear the big news you guys go to tell. That is when you Jason will be telling the world about your relationship with Mitchie and how you two are siblings. What do you think?" He asked.

I did not know what to think. I looked over to Jason and the guys and they nodded. Jason spoke up and said,

"I think Cathy Love would be the best person to talk to. She is one of our favorite places to be interviewed with. Thanks Jack for dealing with this so seriously. I really appreciate it."

Jack nodded and told us all to get some rest. Caitlyn and I went back to our room and I let out the breath I did not know I was holding. Caitlyn gave me a concerned look and asked,

"Are you alright Mitch?"

"I think so. I am just nervous about the interview. What if I mess up?" I asked.

"You won't mess up. Plus I will be there back stage and the guys with be there on stage with you. If you need any help just lean on one of them. All three of them will be there for you. We are going to get through this together." Caitlyn reassured me.

I gave her a hug and then we both went to bed. I only could think of the interview the rest of the night. Tomorrow was going to be a long and interesting day.


	16. Chapter 16

Today was the interview with Cathy Love. We rolled up to the side of the building. There was already fans there. They were all screaming Connect Three's name. I looked at my brother and he took my hand and said,

"Stick by one of us and we will get you through this. Don't say anything to the Popz."

Caitlyn and I nodded and Jason went out first. He stretched out his hand to me and helped me out. Shane came out and after me. Nate helped Caitlyn out. Nate stayed close to Caitlyn while Jason and Shane stayed between me. Everyone was screaming out questions and asking for autographs. We got to the door.

"You alright?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, that was crazy though." I said.

Caitlyn nodded in agreement. We went back stage to our dressing room. Caitlyn and I sat on the couch as the guys practice their song they were going to sing. I took my note book out and started to write.

"Hey Mitchie." Nate said.

I looked up and smiled to the guys. They saw I was distracted. Shane leaned over and looked down at my book. I quickly closed it. But I knew he saw a little bit of what I was writing. I glared at him and he said,

"That is a good song you are writing. What gave you the inspiration?"

"I guess everything that has happened and the new start I was given." I explained.

Nate gave me a look and I handed him my notebook. He read over the song I was working on. He nodded with approvement. I smiled to him. Shane spoke up and asked,

"Why does he get to look at your book?"

I laughed at him. Shane was being a little whiny about it. I looked at Caitlyn and said,

"He understands more about the privacy of song writing."

Shane gave me a hurtful look and then let it go. We sat there while Jake explained everything that was going to happen in the interview. I was so nervous right now. This was going to be the first time I admitted that I was Jason Green's little sister. The stage manager came to our room and told us it was time. Caitlyn walked out with us and told me that she would be right here.

"Alright everyone let's give a warm welcome to Connect Three!" Cathy screamed.

Everyone got on their feet and started to scream and applauded. I clapped from behind the stage. Cathy sat down in her own chair while the three boys sat on the couch.

"So you have some big news to tell us all. We all can't wait anymore to hear it." Cathy said excited.

"Yes we do. But first we want introduce a great friend of ours that we got to know." Nate spoke up first.

"Yes, let's bring her out. Ladies and Gentlemen let put a warm welcome to Mitchie." Cathy said.

I took a deep breath and walked out onto the stage. Nate got up and moved to let me sit next to my brother. I smiled to him and thanked him. I sat down between Shane and Jason. I looked over to Cathy and she said,

"Welcome Mitchie. So how do you know Connect Three?"

I looked to Jason. He nodded and said,

"That is the news Cathy. While at Camp Rock I find out that my sister was there. I would like to introduce to you my sister Mitchie Torres."

Cathy looked over to me and asked,

"What are your thoughts about this? How come no one knew about you? Why different last names?"

I looked over to Jason and he squeezed my hand. I took a deep breath and said,

"I think that it's great. I always knew that there was something missing from my life and her it is." I looked at my brother with love. He gave me a hug and that got the audience awing. Jason answered the next questions,

"The reason that none of you knew about my sister was that I separated my life so she could have a normal life from all the fame and all that stuff. I have a different last name because of that. I took on my grandmother's last name."

Cathy nodded and then Shane spoke up and said,

"Mitchie and our other new friend Caitlyn will be joining us on our tour. So how about we start this tour with a song."

Cathy nodded in agreement. She was excited about it all. The guys got up and went to set up. I stayed sitting on the couch with Cathy. She smiled to me. The guys were ready and Cathy introduced them,

"Alright everyone, what we all been waiting for. Here are Connect Three!"

Jason and Nate started to play and Shane started to sing,

 _Oh, yeah, alright, hmm_

 _Gather 'round guys  
It's time to start listening  
Practice makes perfect  
But perfect's not workin'  
There's a lot more to music  
than knowing where your cue's gonna be  
You can play all the right notes  
But that don't mean you're movin' me  
But if you can jump like David Lee Roth  
Or pump your fist like your Bruce "The Boss"_

 _If you got a heart and soul  
You can rock and roll  
Rock and roll_

 _Strummin'  
Drummin'  
Slide across from runnin'  
The stage is your home if you learn how to own it  
Like the great Stid  
There's no way that you can fake it  
You've got to feel the beat before you can move  
Even though you're not wearing blue suede shoes  
Makin' mistakes  
But that won't matter  
If you can swagg like 'ol Mick Jagger_

 _If you got a heart and soul  
You can rock and roll  
You can rock and roll_

 _[Solo]_ __

 _If you live and you die  
For the music inside  
If the one for five never gets sold_

 _Then you can rock and roll  
Rock and roll_

 _Alright now take it low  
Now I need the spotlight to hit right here  
As the crowd starts to cheer  
I need the fan to blow right through my rock star hair  
Right here_

 _If you can scream like Axl Rose  
Or sing like Xtina show after show_

 _If you've got a heart and soul  
You can rock and roll_

 _If you've got a heart and soul  
You can rock and roll  
You can rock and roll  
Oh, yeah  
Oh, oh, yeah  
You can rock and roll _

Everyone started to cheer. Cathy stood up and I followed her to the guys. She smiled and said,

"Now this was a great show. Thank you everyone for coming out tonight and thank you Mitchie and Connect Three for a great show."

We headed back stage and Caitlyn gave me a big hug. She told me that I did a great job and she was proud of me. I thanked her and we all headed out to the limo. The crowd was scream and cheering. I stayed by my brother as Shane led us all. We ended the day with a great dinner and everyone heading off to bed.


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey Mitch, can you come here?" Jason yelled from the other room.

I looked at Caitlyn as we were packing up our things to go to the tour bus. I shrugged and headed into Jason's joint room. I looked at him confused and I could tell that he was trying to figure out what was the right thing to say. Shane and Nate gave him an encouraging look and Jason then said,

"Hey guys how about you help Caitlyn take the bags to the tour bus. So I can talk to Mitchie alone."

They nodded and I gave him a look. I then asked,

"What is this about?"

"I wanted to see what your thought were to going back home to get you a few things that you might want and to visit our parents together." Jason explained.

I was surprised and then said,

"Of course Jason. I would love to go home. I would love to my best friend again. I been trying to get ahold of her but there has been no answer. I hope she is alright. I also think our parents would love to see us together."

I gave him a hug and we headed onto the bus. Jason explained to Mark what the new plan was. Mark nodded and radioed to the others.

"So does Jack know the plan?" Nate asked.

Jason nodded and said,

"He is all for it. We will be taking a detour through Mitch and mine hometown."

They all nodded and Caitlyn spoke up and said,

"I get to see where my new bff grew up."

I nodded and we headed off to home. I thought I would never go back there again. But I am glad I am. We saw the welcoming sign and I smiled. I went up to Mark and gave him directions to my house. We were able to get there and I looked at Jason. He nodded and walked out.

"Alright Mark we will meet you at the hotel. Mitchie will show us the way. See you later." Nate told him patting his back.

Mark nodded and drove off. I turned around and said,

"Welcome to my….. Our home."

I looked over to Jason and he grinned at me. We walked into the house and I told them to make their self at home. I ran up to my room and looked around. It was as I left it. I could not believe it. Everything was still here. I went over to my keyboard and touched it. I smiled and then sighed. I heard a knock and I turned to see Shane standing there.

"So this is little Mitchie's room." He said looking around.

I nodded and then said,

"Yeah, it looks just like I left it."

He nodded and then looked around. There he found my poster of Connect Three behind my door. He looked at me and gave me a grin. I tried not to blush but I could feel it creeping up.

"So you were a fan of the band." He said.

"Well, I liked your guys music but I did not like your attidute. But you have changed Shane. You are not the guy that everyone thinks you are. They just got to get to know you like I did." I told him.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it." Shane said.

He was really close to me on my bed. I looked at him and tried not to blush even harder. Right then Jason came up to check on me. He made a coughing noise and then said,

"Mitchie there are someone here to see you."

I nodded and got up. I quickly ran past Jason. I knew he was glaring at Shane. I came down the stairs and saw her. There sitting in my living room was my best friend Serria. I ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Oh my gosh. I miss you so much." Serria told me.

"Same. What have I missed?" I asked.

"Besides the first week of school. Nothing much. Everyone at school is talking about how you are sister to one of the Connect Three bandmates. Marsie and her crew doesn't believe you. They been saying that you are trying to do some type of stunt and get famous off of them." Serria explained.

"What! This Marsie is a redicious. My best friend doesn't lie. She is telling the truth." Caitlyn almost screamed.

Serria looked at me and then to Cailyn. I smiled at Caitlyn and then said,

"Serria this is Caitlyn. I met her at Camp Rock. Caitlyn this is my childhood best friend Serria."

Caitlyn nodded and then I said,

"So I haven't missed much. How are you Serria? I have been trying to reach you this whole time."

"Oh that. I have been really busy. I was meaning to call you back. But you know how the first week goes." She said.

I nodded but something did not feel right about this. Serria was different. She was being akward around me. I looked at her and then she looked at her phone. She then said,

"I have to go. I will see you around Mitchie."

I nodded and tried to give her a hug goodbye but she was already out the door. I looked at my brother and he said,

"Well, that was interesting."

I nodded. I then went back up stairs and got the rest of the things I needed. I came back down and said,

"Ready to go. Let's head to the hotel. It's not far to walk."

We headed out the front door and there was a crowd of poparrozis waiting for us. I looked at my brother and he pulled me back into the house. Nate took his phone out and started to call someone.

"Hey Jack, we are surrounded."

"Yeah, we are at Mitchie and Jason's place. Alright see you soon."

Nate hanged up and looked at us. He nodded and said,

"Backup is on it's way. So let's just chill until it comes."

We all nodded and I went to the kitchen to get some water for everyone. I came back in and said,

"Sorry this is all we got. Everything else is probably bad by now."

"It's alright. So this is the place you grew up. Have any good stories to tell us so we can pass the time?" Nate asked.

I thought about it and said,

"Actually no. This home was wonderful but outside these doors was a living nightmare."

"What do you mean by that? If you don't mind me asking?" Shane asked.

"Of course not. The thing is I only have on friend here and you just met her. Everyone else was rude and bullied me at school. I was a loser. Everyone around town thought I was weird and crazy for wanting to follow my dreams. Plus I think they all know the truth about my family and no one said a thing. They kind of shunned our family for it." I explained.

Jason gave me a look and I then said,

"But mum and dad always gave me the love and encouragement. I know now they regret everything they did to you and how they let you go without a fight. Dad never was the same after that night. Neither was mum. They do love you Jason and never forgot about you. We always watched Hot Tones and every show you were on. They never missed one big break you did. I think they were just too ashamed on their part to reach out to you."

"Well, I know that they love me because they kept the promise they made me." Jason started.

I gave him a look and he continued,

"I made them promise that they would do anything in their power to let you follow your dreams and to help you achieve it."

I gave him a look and gave him a hug. I was so amazed on how my brother could still surprise me. I had a few tears that I quickly wiped away. Right then we heard a banging on the door. I got up to open it up to see this big guy standing there. The boys got up all excited. They smiled and Nate asked,

"We thought you were in retirement."

"I was but then I got a call that said my boys needed my help. So of course I had to come save them." The big guy said.

He lead us to the limo that was waiting for us. We all got in. No one was passing him. He slipped in after us. I looked at Shane and he smiled and said,

"Ladies, I would like to intrudce you to the best bodyguard ever. This is Big Rob. He has been our bodyguard since we started. But recently he went into retirement."

"Well, it's nice to meet you both. I have heard so much about you two from these boys in their emails. It's great to see you Mitchie. Jason has told me so much about you as he grew up." Big Rob said.

"Well, it's nice to meet the guy that kept my big brother safe all these years." I told him.

We got to the hotel and there stood was Jack. He smiled to us and said,

"Are you all right?"

"We are fine. Thanks for sending the best." Nate said.

"Yes, Big Rob agreed to come back to protect you all. He will be the head of your guards." Jack explained.

"Here are your rooms. The girls are still need to be prepared. So if you all want to head up to relax then go ahead." Jack explained.

We nodded and head up to the room. I sat down on a bed and turned on the tv. There was playing Hot Tones. I let it be background noise then I heard a familiar voice. I turned to see…


	18. Chapter 18

"Here are your rooms. The girls are still needing to be prepared. So, if you all want to head up to relax then go ahead." Jack explained.

We nodded and head up to the room. I sat down on a bed and turned on the tv. There was playing Hot Tones. I let it be background noise then I heard a familiar voice. I turned to see Serria on the tv. I looked at it confused and then I ran over to turn it up.

"Mitchie was my best friend and we would do everything together. I don't know what is gotten over her. Ever since her parents died she has been different. She pushed all her friends away and started all this lies. I have known her all my life and I never heard of a brother." Serria said.

"I agree. Mitch and I have been tight. But once her parents died she changed and we tried to help her but she turned her back on us and went to that camp of hers. She dropped up and never contacted up again. Serria and I are so worried about her." Another voice said.

I glared when I saw Ashley on the tv. I could not believe all the lies they were telling. Serria betrayed me and now is friends to that witch. Ashely was the biggest bully I know, and she was horrible to Serria. I could feel the tears coming down.

"Mitchie are you alright?" Caitlyn asked.

I shook my head and pointed to the tv. She looked and watched. Serria and Ashely was still talking about me and all the memories that were not even true. I could not believe how this all turned out. My best friend and enemy were now on the same side. Right then we heard a knock on our combined door and there walked in the guys. Jason ran over to me and engulfed me into a hug.

"We just saw. I can't believe that was the girl we just met. She seems like a total traitor. I am so sorry Mitchie." Jason said.

"We will take care of this Mitchie. Don't you worry about it. The only thing you need to worry about is the people you care about. That is everyone in this room." Nate said sitting right next to me.

I looked at everyone and smiled through my tears. I didn't know what else to think. My whole world was turned upside down. I didn't think of this as my home anymore. Home is where your family is. My parents are always in my hearts, but my family is right here in this room.

"Jason can you do one thing for me?" I asked.

"Sure, what is it peanut?" Jason asked.

"Can we just leave? I don't feel at home here anymore. I know this is where our parents are, but I will always have them with me. I want to start my new adventure with my family." I said.

He nodded and said,

"I will call Jack and make some arrangements. But I do want to do one thing tomorrow."

"What's that?" I asked.

"There was this diner down the street. I want to see if it's still there. I remember mum and dad always taking me there. They had the best milkshakes." Jason explained.

Today was going to be a good day. I was not going to let no one ruin this day. I was going to surprise Jason and the others today.

"Morning Mitch. Or should I say good afternoon. You slept in all morning." Jason said from the side of my bed.

I smiled at him and said,

"Well, thanks for that. Is everyone ready for the day?"

"Yeah, besides you." Jason said.

I just gave him a look and said,

"You think you are so funny."

I got ready and meet everyone downstairs. I smiled to them and Nate asked,

"How are you doing?"

"I have processed it all and I think I will be alright. I even wrote a little bit but that is a different thing. But I have a surprise for you." I said.

Everyone nodded, and Shane asked,

"So, what is this surprise you have for us?"

"You will see. I have already to Jake where we are going, and Big Rob here is going to walk with us. I will not let those vaulters let me ruin my day like this." I said.

Big Rob walked out first, and I followed him. Everyone else followed me. I was so excited to surprise Jason like this. He has no idea where we are going. Shane walked up beside me and asked,

"So, will we get to see this song you wrote, or will it just be Nate that gets to see it?"

I thought about it and then said,

"Maybe I will show you. But what do I get out of it?"

Shane gave me a look and then I just started to laugh. He had a look that says that I wanted something from him. I bet he gives that look to a lot of people. He glared at me and I said,

"Of course, you can see it Shane. Don't worry I don't want anything for it. But your look says it all."

He smiled and said,

"Well, I can't wait to see it. Maybe we can work on something together."

I nodded and smiled at him. I would really enjoy working with Shane on a song. I really do enjoy working with these guys. I smile as we get closer to our destination. But right then we heard someone screaming my name. I turned to see Ashley running up to us with Serria. I looked to Jason and he stepped right beside me.

"Mitchie! Oh, how I missed you." Ashely said trying to give me a hug.


	19. Chapter 19

"Mitchie! Oh, how I missed you." Ashely said trying to give me a hug.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"We wanted to see you. See if you are alright." Serria said.

Gave her a look and then said,

"Well, I don't get is how you could be hanging out with her. The way she treated us as we grew up. But I am very disappointed with you. Ashley hates us and you are now all buddy with her."

Serria didn't know what to say. She gave me a look and then I looked over to Big Rob and said,

"Can you escort these two away from us? I am not close to them like that at all. I would like to go to our surprise now."

Big Rob nodded and made Ashley and Serria back up. We continued walking. I glanced over and saw that Ashley was surprised and shock. I felt an arm go around me and I saw it was Shane. He gave me a smile and led me down the street.

"Is this really what I think it is?" Jason asked as he saw the sign.

I smiled and nodded. I was so happy that he was excited to be here. We walked up at the place and got a table. I smiled and looked around. You could see eyes on us and I sighed. Shane squeezed my hand and gave me a smile.

The waitress smiled to the boys, but you could see that they did not pay any attention to her. She was mostly eyeing Shane. I couldn't help but laugh when she walked away huffing. Shane and the guys gave me a look and I looked over to Caitlyn and we both burst out laughing.

"What is so funny?" Jason asked.

"You guys are so blind that you don't realize when some girl is flirting with you. That waitress we have has been trying to get your attentions the whole time. Mostly you Shane." Caitlyn explained.

Shane just shrugged and said,

"She not my type."

"So, you have a type?" I asked curious.

He nodded and said,

"Yeah, a girl that is sweet and down to earth. Talented in her own way. Open hearted, caring, kind, funny and of most of all has to care for me and not my fame."

The guys all nodded in agreement. I looked at Caitlyn and we just had this look. The guys just shook their heads and didn't know what to say. We enjoyed our meals but of course something had to happen. Nate got a call. He answered it.

"What's up Jack?"

Nate got up and walked away. I gave Jason a look. He looked at Shane and said,

"I will be right back. Shane look out for the girls."

Shane nodded. We all kept an eye on Nate and Jason. Nate was talking to someone on the phone while Jason kept talking to Nate. They were having a serious topic. I looked back to Shane and asked,

"What do you think they are talking about?"

Shane shrugged and then said,

"I don't know but I know that they might be talking to Jack."

I looked from Shane to Jason. He had this look and you knew he did not like what was going on. Jason looked at me with this sorrow look in his eyes. He hit Nate and Nate looked over to us. He said bye to the person on the phone and came back to the table.

"I hate to cut this short, but we have to go." Jason said.

"What's wrong?" Shane asked concerned.

"We have a problem, but we will discuss it back onto the bus." Nate stated.

Jason nodded and placed money onto the table. We grabbed our things and right outside was Big Rob and a lot more security. The paparazzi was all around them shouting questions. Jason pulled me to him while Shane and Nate made Caitlyn stick in the middle of them. We got onto the bus and Jack was sitting there.

"So, we are going to need to have a meeting. We have a problem." Jack said.

We all looked at him and sat down. I looked over to Jason and he was concerned. Jack sighed and said,

"Those girls that say they know you are talking to the papz and telling them some rumors and lies that are going to make you look bad. I want to help you. I know that they are not right about it all but we are going to need control this all. We are going to go on live tonight to set everything straight. Are you up for it Mitchie?"

I nodded and said,

"I am tired of bullies and I don't want them to try to get involved into my new life. I am starting new and I am leaving them all behind. I am ready for it."

Jack smiled and told us to relax for a while before the interview. I went back to the sound proof room and sat down onto the floor. I sighed and started to hum. I heard a knock onto the door. I looked up to see….


End file.
